Giulio Sacchi
Giulio Sacchi is the villain protagonist in the 1974 film "Almost Human". He is violent sadistic psychopath who will do anything to gain wealth and power. Though he is also a coward and incredibility reckless. He started out as a small time thug but with ambitious and reckless drive that would lead him to commit various hideous crimes in the pursuit of wealth and power. Biography Giulio Sacchi is part of a kidnapping of a young a boy that goes wrong as they are chased by the police they loose the police and make a getaway, dropping of the boy abandoning the kidnapping. Sacchi fellow gang members then beat him up and threaten to castrate him for his failure. Sacchi heads home to his girlfriend, Ione Tucci, who he mistreats, he extorts money out of her which seems to be something that he often does. Later that night he robs a cigarette dispenser but is caught by a police officer who then proceeds to stab to death. The following day he hatches a plan to gain vast amounts of wealth, which is to kidnap Marilu Porrino the daughter of Ione's rich boss, Commendatore Porrino. Sacchi convinces his friends Carmine and Victor to join his plan. They then buy guns from an old friend ("Papa") of theirs. The guns are worth a 100 thousand per piece plus deposit. If they kill anyone, their deposit is void. They instead kill "Papa" and his wife in order to not pay the deposit. They then find Marilu while her boyfriend who she is planning to marry. The gang attack the car murder her boyfriend in cold blood and attempt to kidnap her. Marilu escapes and takes shelter in a house with a family there. The gang finds her though and force the family to beg for lives before murdering an old ma. They then proceed to humiliate and brutally torture the rest. Hang them from candlers like trophies and spinning it like a roulette table. Laughing and jeering at the family’s suffering. At one point a child emerges from the room up stairs and the impulsive Sacchi guns her down with out a second thought this turns out to be the daughter. The woman screams with anger and sorrow at him which causes Sacchi to execute the entire family with his machine gun. Sacchi returns to Ione and takes her to a lake causally admitting to his brutal crimes showing no remorse, but trying to pass it off as a joke and that it didn't happen. When they reach the lake he shows her a newspaper showing that what he had said was true before allowing the car to fall into the lake drowning her. They make a ransom call and ask for "No Police interference", as well as forcing Marilu to write a ransom letter which they post. Though this allows an inspector, Commissioner Walter Grandi, to gets a lead. Then the police discover the murder of Ione and Grandi begins to suspect that all the killings were done by the same gang. So the police investigate her apartment and Sacchi follows them. He manages to create an alibi with the help of bartender and criminal Ugo Maione. Maione was involved in the failed kidnapping of the boy. Despite his hatred Sacchi and the fact that he had beaten him for the failed kidnapping. Sacchi convinces him to declare to the police, should question him, that he was in his room the night of the kidnapping of Marilù. Sacchi treatment of Marilu was especially burtal while for instance Carmine attempts to calm Marilu but Sacchi beats her and then orders to Victor to rape her. Eventually he receives the ransom money. Then Sacchi kills Marilù breaking his promise of handing he back. Seeing this Carmine attacks him furious; Sacchi kills turns his gun on his friend and kills him. Victor comes in to retrieve the ransom and finds Carmine murdered. He attacks Sacchi who then is killed by him showing that even his 'friends' were nothing but tools to him. He takes possession the ransom and runs away from the enclosing police but not before taking some pot shots at them. Though drops a bag with 250 million. Sacchi escapes and when questioned at the bar feigns stupidity. Though he is still arrested but pays for the best lawyers to cover his case and he is released getting off scout free for his horrendous crimes. Though Walter Grandi is determined not to let this settle and tracks down Sacchi who finds boasting about his crimes to his some other criminals. Grandi says that he comes as Sacchi's executioner and Sacchi pleads cowardly for his own life claiming that he is his innocent. Grandi executes Sacchi and turns himself in. Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Pure Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Extortionists Category:Greedy Category:Cowards Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Protagonists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Opportunists Category:Successful Category:Rapists Category:Thief Category:Deceased Category:Western Villains